The Lion Guard: No Worries Vacation
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands, on Pride Rock, Simba and Nala were getting ready to leave on a vacation to Hakuna Matata, the lionesses were lined up on either side of entrance to the den waiting for Simba and Nala to appear. Kovu, Kiara, Kion, Sarabi, and Sarafina were waiting at the end of the path, Kion was in between Kiara's legs, he was sniffling, as he didn't want his parents to leave, Kiara feeling Kion nuzzle her leg, leaned down and nuzzled and licked the top of his head, "It's all right Kion, Mom and Daddy won't be gone long" she said soothingly. Just then Simba and Nala finally emerged from the den, they made their way down the path, they nodded their heads to the lionesses who bowed their heads and murmured,"Good Luck" and "Safe Journey". When they reached the end of the path they stopped in front of their family. Sarabi was the first to step forward, Smiling she nuzzled and licked Simba, "I love you very much my darling, be safe my son" she whispered in his ear. Simba smiled warmly at Sarabi, "I love you Mom, I promise I'll be safe" he said. After nuzzling Simba one more time, Sarabi stepped forward to Nala, and they nuzzled and licked each other. Sarafina stepped forward and nuzzled and licked Simba, then she stepped over to her daughter. Sarafina pressed her muzzle to Nala's,"I love you darling, be safe" she said. Nala smiled at her mother and licked her cheek. Kovu stepped up to Simba, Simba smiled at his son in law, "My son, I am trusting you with the kingdom, my children, and the lionesses, take care of them my son" he said. Kovu respectfully bowed his head,"Of course Simba, you have my word" he said. Simba smiled proudly at Kovu, "I know both you and my daughter will do just fine" he said. Kovu stepped over to Nala who pressed her muzzle to his cheek, "Kovu... Guard my babies with your life.." she said. "Don't worry Nala.. I'll protect them" he said reassuringly. Kiara bounded excitingly up to Simba, and they rubbed muzzles, "I love you Daddy, be careful" she said. Simba gazed warmly at Kiara,"I love you too Sweetheart, look after your brother and take care of the kingdom" he said. Kiara stepped over to Nala, Nala rubbed her muzzle against Kiara's and they smiled at each other, Nala had a look of pure intense love in her eyes as she gazed at her daughter, "I love you darling, take care of Kion, and if you need any help, go to Nai Nai, ok" she said. Kiara nodded,"I love you Mom, have a good time and be safe" she said. Kion slowly made his way over to his father, when he reached Simba he rubbed his head against Simba's legs, Simba pressed his chin to the top of Kion's head, "be safe my son, listen to Kiara and Kovu and have fun" he said. Kion nodded,"I will Dad" he said. Nala nuzzled and licked Kion affectionally, Kion struggled to not cry as he nuzzled Nala, "I love you Kion, Listen to Kiara, and be good, I promise we will be back before you know it" she said soothingly. Kion nodded, "Bye Mom I love you" he said. Then he retreated to Kiara's legs and began crying. Kiara nuzzled Kion. Simba and Nala walked passed Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, and Zazu who bowed their heads in respect. Then after Simba and Nala roared they departed down the hill towards Hakuna Matata Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics